The present invention relates to tracheotomy tubes, and, more particularly, to tracheotomy tubes of the type that embody an inner cannula that may be removed for cleaning, and the like, without removing the entire tube.
A primary object of the present invention is to afford a novel tracheotomy tube.
Another object of the present invention is to afford a novel tracheotomy tube of the type embodying inner and outer cannulas.
A further object of the present invention is to afford a novel tracheotomy tube of the aforementioned type which is well adapted for insertion through an incision through a person's neck into the trachea of the person.
As is well known in the art, one of the problems with the use of tracheotomy tubes inserted through a person's neck into the trachea is that the tube, from time to time, becomes coated or clogged with phlegm, necessitating the cleaning of the tube in order for it to properly operate. In early forms of tracheotomy tubes, this often necessitated the removal of the complete tube from the person's neck for cleaning and subsequent insertion back into the person's trachea. This, of course, was a somewhat difficult procedure that was often irritating, if not downright painful to the patient. Also, such removal and reinsertion of the complete tube entailed the risk of injury to the patient.
In relatively recent years tracheotomy tubes, which embody an inner cannula removably mounted in an outer cannula, have been developed. With such construction, when the tube becomes undesirably coated or obstructed by phlegm, or the like, the inner cannula may be removed from the outer cannula, cleaned and again inserted into the outer cannula, while leaving the outer cannula in place in the patient's neck. Such construction, of course, has the advantage of reducing the risk of injury to the patient as well as reducing the irritation or pain that the patient suffers in such an operation. Also, with the inner cannula being of substantially the same length as the outer cannula, and being of such a cross-sectional size that it fits in the outer cannula with a relatively snug, but freely slidable fit, the danger of injury to the patient, during removal and reinsertion of the inner cannula, is reduced, and the outer cannula is rendered substantially "self-cleaning," the movement of the inner cannula into and out of the outer cannula tending to keep the outer cannula clear and unclogged. Such tracheal tubes have been heretofore known in the art, being shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,659,612; 3,688,774; 3,693,624 and 4,009,720. It is an important object of the present invention to afford improvements over such tracheotomy tubes heretofore known in the art.
Tracheotomy tubes heretofore known in the art, which embodied an inner cannula removably mounted in an outer cannula, have commonly had several inherent disadvantages, such as, for example, being complicated in construction and operation; being difficult to connect or disconnect; or the inter-connection between the inner and outer cannulas being such that the cannulas could relatively readily be accidentally disconnected from each other, such as, for example, by a patient thrashing around in his sleep, and the like. It is another important object of the present invention to overcome such disadvantages.
A further object of the present invention is to afford a novel tracheotomy tube embodying an outer cannula for insertion into a patient, and an inner cannula for insertion into the outer cannula for affording the passageway through which the patient may breathe.
Another object is to afford a novel tracheotomy tube of the aforementioned type wherein the inner and outer cannulas are releasably connected together in a novel and expeditious manner.
An object ancillary to the foregoing is to enable such inner and outer cannulas to be quickly and easily connected and disconnected.
Another object of the present invention is to afford a novel tracheotomy tube of the aforementioned type, wherein the construction of which is such as to insure that twisting or turning on the inner cannula, such as, for example, by reason of the patient in whom it is inserted thrashing around in his sleep, will not be effective to disconnect the two cannulas from each other.
A further object of the present invention is to afford a novel tracheotomy tube of the aforementioned type which embodies a novel inter-connection between the inner and outer cannulas thereof.
Another object of the present invention is to afford a novel tracheotomy tube of the aforementioned type embodying a novel inter-connection between the inner and outer cannulas, wherein, when the inner cannula is disposed in operative position in the outer cannula, it is held against rotation relative to the latter, and the inter-connection between the two cannulas embodies a portion of the outer cannula, which in making the inter-connection between the cannulas is moved into a position wherein the inner cannula is prevented from being accidentally withdrawn therefrom either by pulling on the inner cannula or by twisting or turning forces being applied to the inner cannula.
A further object of the present invention is to afford a novel tracheotomy tube of the aforementioned type which embodies a relatively soft, flexible outer cannula for protecting a patient wearing the same against injury, as well as protecting such a patient during insertion and removal of the tube.
Another object of the present invention is to afford a novel tracheotomy tube of the aforementioned type, which is practical and efficient in operation and which may be readily and economically produced commercially.
Other and further objects of the present invention will be apparent from the following description and claims and are illustrated in the accompanying drawings which, by way of illustration, show preferred embodiments of the present invention and the principles thereof and what I now consider to be the best modes in which I have contemplated applying these principles. Other embodiments of the invention embodying the same or equivalent principles may be used and structural changes may be made as desired by those skilled in the art without departing from the present invention and the purview of the appended claims.